


When Death Loves the Spring

by k_haruyuki



Series: Secrets Inside Love Knots [1]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Choices, Crossover, Cute Katsuki Yuuri, Destruction, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Victor Nikiforov, Hanahaki Disease, Heartbreak, Identity Reveal, Implied Sexual Content, Jealous Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri is Hades, Lonely Katsuki Yuuri, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Magic, POV First Person, POV Katsuki Yuuri, Past Character Death, Past Rape/Non-con, Poetry, Promises, Protective Katsuki Yuuri, Red String of Fate, Revelations, Sad Katsuki Yuuri, Sad Victor Nikiforov, Sassy Katsuki Yuuri, Secret Identity, Self-Esteem Issues, Shy Katsuki Yuuri, Soul Bond, Victor Nikiforov is Persephone, Worried Victor Nikiforov, YOI Soulmate Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25952251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_haruyuki/pseuds/k_haruyuki
Summary: Everything was in black and whiteThe silence of the voice, previously forgottenThe pale and cold skin, untouchedThe emptiness of the heart that does not beatThe lost, ignored wordsThe time that begins to passDeath meets SpringAnd the their love is born, until the end...
Series: Secrets Inside Love Knots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731079
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6
Collections: Yuri!!! On Ice Soulmates Week 2020





	1. Act 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RiaDan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiaDan/gifts).



> So, this is Lady Nikiforova's Fake Husband and Princess Nikiforova's Misteryous Dreams prologue.  
> Every work on this séries is a gift for RiaDan for all the support I received.
> 
> For YOI Soulmate Week day one ~ Vision.  
> Prompt: Black and White
> 
> Poetry and drawings are mine.
> 
> I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai). Check it for news about me and spoilers for my fics and arts.

_Black and White_

That was my existence before I met her.

From the beginning, all I see is the black and white of the world where 'government'. The world that bears my name.

_Hades._

_Pluto, Osiris, Serapis, Chernobog ... Well, you must have understood. Or not. Whatever._

I am Hades, the god of the underworld and the dead. Son of Cronus and Rhea, and having as brothers, Hestia, Demeter, Hera, Poseidon and Zeus.

I let out a long sigh, lying on my throne as I wait for the passing of time in that usual monotony.

"Lord Hades." I listen and turn my face slightly towards the voice, watching from the corner of my eye where Hermes looks at me. "What do you want to do?"

 _Hermes._ God of fertility, of flocks, of magic, of divination, of roads and travels, besides being the messenger of the gods, patron of gymnastics, thieves, diplomats, traders, astronomy, eloquence and some forms of initiation and the guide of the souls of the dead to the kingdom of Hades.

"Lord Hades." 

I blink at him twice, asking me what he's trying to tell me.

"It seems that the Lord heard nothing of what I said." He says, frowning and crossing his arms. "The Lord doesn't plan to return to Olympus, does he?"

I shrug, not caring at all about Olympus, or my brothers, Zeus and Poseidon. _I am hated by everyone, so why should I care about them?_

Don't get me wrong. I don't hate my brothers or the other gods. But that does not mean that I am obliged to maintain a good relationship with them.

"Lord Hades!" I listen, returning to my boring reality. "Why don't you answer me?"

I look at Hermes again and open my mouth to try to say something. I close it, losing the urge to speak and shrug again, watching him let out a long breath.

"Excuse me." Hermes says, bowing to me.

I say goodbye to him with my right hand, watching him leave the throne room. I look around and, still with my right hand, pick up an apple from a large bowl on the left side of the throne, eating it slowly. 

I finish eating the apple and throw the remains somewhere in that room, getting bored again. 

_It seems that I don't need to stop here anymore._

I turn around, sitting on the throne first before standing up. I go through the corridors of my palace, where I climb the stairs of the tallest tower and, when I enter the chamber at the top, I go to the huge window and sit on the edge, admiring the interior of Tartarus, the great well, which originally an exclusive prison for the Titans, ancient gods, and that later became the dungeon where cursed souls are imprisoned.

In fact, if you want to understand my kingdom better, I can give you a brief lesson.

'The Realm of Hades, or the Underworld, is the realm of the dead, the place where people's souls would go after death. In this place souls go through a trial, where their destiny would be decided. According to the judgment, the souls could be sent to three very different regions: Tartarus, the Champs Elysées or the Asphodel Meadows. At the time of death, the soul was separated from the body, taking the form of the person and was transported to the entrance of Hades by Hermes. Hades itself is a place on the outer limits of the ocean or in the depths or ends of the earth and is considered the dark counterpart to the brilliance of Mount Olympus, not that I care. 

The grand tribunal is done by three judges: Aeacus, Rhadamanthus and Minos. The judgment of souls was supposed to be attended by me, but it ended up becoming boring and, depending on the sentence, they would go to the Asphodel Meadows, the Champs Elysées or Tartarus.

Asphodel Meadows is a monotonous plain filled with dark trees. To these camps are sent souls who in their lifetime had no significant glory or merit, but also did not provide barbarism or commit criminal acts. In the Asphodel Meadows these souls do not receive punishment and also do not receive gratuities, they would just be saddened by the sadness of going forever through the dark plain of these fields. The Asphodel Meadows also served as a neutral territory, where souls would wait until they were judged. The place is basically limbo, where your soul is trapped for eternity, wandering without memories and without any direction.

The Champs Elysées is a place of mild temperature, with a gentle breeze and constant joy, where good souls were destined. The people who live there have the opportunity to return to the World of the Living.

Tartarus is the place where the souls of unjust and ruthless people are sent to be punished.

At the door of my palace there is a demonic dog that guarded the entrance to the kingdom. His name was Cerberus, which in turn is colossal and devours any mortal who tried to leave. Because of that, I can't even play with him.

The five rivers of Hades are: Aqueronte (the river of pain), Cocyte (lament), Flegetonte (fire), Lete (forgetfulness) and Styx (invulnerability), which bordered the upper and lower worlds. '

_Well, I think this is it._

I let out a long breath, again getting bored.

**~ x ~**

_In this loneliness that I try to live_

_hiding in the darkness._

_Nobody tries to understand me_

_They just walk away from me_

_'I'm just like everyone else!'_

_I would like to scream to the sky._

_Sometimes I have bad thoughts_

_Scaring me, haunting me._

_'It's okay if I disappear, isn't it?'_

_I'm afraid that one day I'll stop being who I am._

_In this loneliness that I try to live_

_Hiding in the darkness of my soul._

_Enjoying the silence of my heart._

_Allowing me to continue dreaming._

_How long will I have to live_

_The way others want?_

_Could it be that if someone were by my side_

_I could be stronger, confident?_

_In this madness, I have hope_

_That one day I will find my smile_

_In this loneliness that I try to live._

_In this madness, I have hope_

_Even hiding in the darkness._

**~ x ~**

About my brothers, don't get me wrong. I don't hate my brothers, Zeus and Poseidon, or the other gods. But that does not mean that I am obliged to maintain a good relationship with them. I think that deserves a little more explanation.

'It all starts when Uranus wishes to marry Gaia, the Earth. As a result, 12 children were born, six women and six men - called titans.

Uranus feared that one of his sons would try to steal his throne, so each time his sons were born, Uranus would put them back in Gaia's womb. She persuaded her children to revolt against their father. The leader was Cronus, who, at the time Uranus was copulating, was released and used a scythe to cut his father's genitals. Uranus' blood as it fell to Earth generated the seas, mountains, forests, and his sperm generated the goddess Aphrodite. Cronus then frees his brothers.

Chronos marries his titanid sister Reia. Before being dethroned, Uranus prophesied that like him, Cronos would also be defeated by one of his sons. With that, Cronus demands that his children be delivered one by one so that he devours them and our mother delivers all but the last one, Zeus. 

_How unfair isn't it?_

As an adult, Zeus disguises himself and gives his father a potion, which he received from his first wife the titanide Métis, which makes him vomit his brothers as adults. Zeus, supported by us, his freed brothers, starts Titanomaquia. In this ten-year struggle, the gods positioned themselves on Mount Olympus and the opposing titans, summoned by Cronus, on Mount Otris. We also had the help of the hecatronchy titans, giants and cyclops who provided us with their weapons. Zeus the thunderbolt, Poseidon's trident; and an elm that makes me invisible. 

_Cool huh?_

In the first attack, from the top of Mount Olympus, Zeus sends a deadly lightning bolt at the Titans and at that moment the whole planet is shaking. On one side, the hecatronchians pulling stones from the mountain and playing on the titans. On the other hand, the Titans fighting with the other gods. After years of war, the Olympians were already reaching victory, but the Titans use their last weapon and from the depths of Tartarus comes out a colossal and gloomy beast, Typhon, an extremely strong creature that challenges Zeus, a final challenge for the gods to reign over the universe. Hours passed between Tifão and Zeus, Zeus dominates the fight and with a very strong ray hits Typhon, who falls again in the depths of Tartarus together with the other titans, Anyway, Zeus becomes the king of the universe. But it doesn't end there, because soon after, another war took place, the Gigantomaquia.

What happened was that Gaia, the mother goddess, was dissatisfied with the fate of her favorite children, who were imprisoned in Tartarus as an eternal punishment given by Zeus as soon as they were defeated. Disgusted, Gaia then decides to incite her other children, the Giants, to fight a new battle, rebelling against the Olympian gods and their reign. Obviously, the gods won, but only because we had help from Heracles, because according to the three ladies of destiny, a giant could only die if he was attacked by a mortal and a god at the same time. '

Despite being the God of Death, I don't hate peace. My existence that is boring. It is not even necessary to maintain control of this kingdom! Thanatos, personification of death, may well take my place and no one would notice the difference, after all he also represents death. Furthermore, Eacus, Minos and Radamanthys are able to put order in the underworld and Cerberus devours the souls that leave without permission.

_See?_

_My existence is meaningless and nothing can change my mind._

_Until ... I accidentally met her._

**~ x ~**

It all started with Hermes pestering me again. I, naturally bored, decided to listen to him this time and left the underworld in my carriage, guided by black horses. Naturally, my presence was not required and I, in anger, decide to take a stroll around there first, before returning to the Underworld.

To my surprise, I end up in a beautiful field, full of bright and colorful flowers, dancing delicately in the breeze, which circulates around someone with long silver hair and delicate laughter.

_Her._

_The goddess who will change the meaning of my existence._

_Her..._


	2. Act 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I notice that she is wearing a long dark pink dress, which makes her even more beautiful. I feel my face getting hotter and hotter and instinctively, I hide it with my hands.  
> Wait, what?  
> What's wrong with me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For YOI Soulmate Week day two ~ Sound.  
> Prompt: Voice.
> 
> I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai). Check it for news about me and spoilers for my fics and arts.

_ _

_ I should have noticed. _

But it was already too late. She had already realized that I had entered her sacred place. 

"Well, well." I listen, and I turn my face towards her, wide-eyed.

I notice that she is wearing a long dark pink dress, which makes her even more beautiful. I feel my face getting hotter and hotter and instinctively, I hide it with my hands.

_ Wait, what? _

_ What's wrong with me? _

"Hello?" Her voice makes my body flinch.

_ Oh no. She saw everything. _

_ How embarrassing! _

"Hey, are you okay?" She asks, and I swallow hard.

_ Voice. I need my voice. _

I nod, face still covered by my hands. I hear her laugh again and I fall on my knees, getting even more embarrassed.

_ By the Gods, what is happening to me? _

"So cute!" She exclaims, and amid the panic I'm feeling, I look at her through my fingers.

I, thanking the gods for being careful, put on my invisibility elm and walk away.

**~ x ~**

_ Will I ever be able to break down _

_ This wall I built around me _

_ With the mean wordshear _

_ I wonder why they insist _

_ On speaking the same words I already know _

_ My flaws, my weakness, my fears _

_ Simple things that cut my soul _

_ Will one day everything change? _

_ Will someone appear able to jump over the wall _

_ And rescue me bravely from within it? _

_ Or is this just another silly dream of mine? _

_ Will someday come someone _

_ who will extend his hand to me _

_ The moment I fall over the precipice _

_ Or is this just another useless wish of mine? _

_ Maybe I should look for a way _

_ To break this wall with my hands _

_ And who knows when I finally cross it  _

_ To be able to see several hands extended to me? _

_ Or maybe I should spread my own wings _

_ Like a butterfly that has just come out of the cocoon  _

_ To be able to fly to a place far away from it _

_ Or is this just a useless dream of mine _

**~ x ~**

But I can't get far. Immediately I'm back to her, but not because I want to. I close my eyes, fighting the pain caused by the arrow stuck in my left shoulder. I also feel strange magic invade my body.

"I should imagine that you are just like the others. And ... hey, are you okay?" I listen, noticing that my elm has fallen from my head. "Did you ... protect me?"

I take a deep breath, still with my eyes closed, I pat the floor in search of my cloak, as I need to blindfold my eyes immediately. I hear something rip and to my surprise, a sweet-smelling cloth covers my eyes and I instinctively walk away, touching the cloth.

"Thank you very much." I listen, followed by steps that approach me. "Doesn't it hurt?"

I shake my head, touching the arrow with my right hand and feeling it turn to dust. Again I pat the floor for my cloak, tearing off a piece of it to replace the cloth she had given me.

"Wow. I tore off part of my dress for you to wear and is that how you repay me?" She comments, and I wonder how I must look, wearing a dark pink cloth on my face. "You took an enormous risk. Persephone is very grateful to you."

_ Persephone. _

_ Goddess of herbs, flowers, fruits and perfumes.  _

_ Goddess of Spring and Nature.  _

_ My brother Zeus' daughter with my Sister Demeter. _

"Does it hurt?" I listen again, feeling a touch on my shoulder.

"No." She and I froze at the same time at the sound of my voice. "This arrow was not designed to cause injury."

"That's true. You protected me from Eros's love arrow."

_ The arrow from ... Eros?  _

I take a deep breath, happy that I closed my eyes the moment the arrow hit my shoulder and did not cause anything that would cause problems for Lady Persephone. 

"Please forgive me for being unkind, Lady Persephone." I say, bowing to her. "With your excuse, I must go to my realm."

"Your realm?" She asks and I swallow hard.

"Forgive me for the late introduction, Lady Persephone. My name is Hades, God of Death." 

"Oh." Her disappointed voice makes me feel a strange pain in my chest, and I put my elm back on my face. "Wait!"

But I decide not to stay there anymore. I get into my carriage, which immediately leaves for the Underworld.

_ Alone. _

**...**

Back at my palace, I take off all my clothes and the cloth from my face. Instinctively, I lift the cloth towards my face and take a deep breath, smelling the flowers on it.

"I should be thanking her for the cloth. But I don't know what she would like to have in return."

Furthermore, there is the fact that I am under the magic of Eros' arrow. I nullify the magic by looking at my reflection in the waters of my bath, causing an interesting paradox.

_ After all, what is stronger: Self-love forced by a magic that went wrong, or the intense hatred I feel for myself? _

After the bath, I decide to go rest. But one thing is certain. I need to try to get to know the Goddess of Spring first, before I have a proper gift.

_ And for the first time after so long, I don't feel bored anymore. _

**~ x ~**

_ I can't get her out of my head. _

_ I keep remembering her face, her laughter, her long silver hair, her blue eyes ... _

_ My heart is pounding for her. Bleeds for her. _

That's why I decide to visit Olympus. But I cannot go like Hades. I would need to be someone completely different from the boring Hades. Someone excited, always smiling. 

What I did not imagine, was that one day, I would have the answer. But it would be in the worst possible way.

**...**

The sound of a woman crying echoes through Tartarus and that bothers me a lot. Searching for the weeping soul, I head to one of the darkest parts, where I find a young woman in tears.

"What's the matter, Woman?" I ask, making her look at me in surprise and scream.

I see her become terrified, and start saying meaningless things. Initially, I think of ignoring her, but I completely change my mind when she speaks the name Zeus.

"Woman. I am Hades and you are in the underworld." I tell her, who pales with what she hears. "Now, I would like you to answer my question. What's the matter?"

"Lord Hades. I am Semele, one of the daughters of the hero Cadmo and the Goddess Harmony. Could you hear my story?" She asks and I nod, sitting next to her.

Semele was Zeus' priestess, and on one occasion, when she slaughtered a bull on its altar and then swam in the Asopus River to purify itself from the blood, then she noticed an eagle flying over the scene, who visited her several times in secret. She ended up falling in love with the eagle, who claimed to be Zeus and one day suddenly became pregnant after drinking a strange liquid that the bird had given her. 

Then one day a nurse named Hera appears, who befriended Semele, and Semele confided that her lover was actually the god Zeus. Hera did not believe her and planted seeds of doubt in Semele's mind. Curious, Semele asked Zeus to give him a wish. Zeus, eager to please his beloved, promised on the River Styx to grant her everything she wanted. She then demanded that Zeus reveal himself in all his glory as proof of his divinity and although Zeus begged her not to ask for it, she persisted and he was forced by the oath to comply. Mortals, however, cannot look at the gods without incinerating, and she perished, consumed by flames lit by the lightning Zeus had shown her.

But, to my surprise, I don't notice the presence of the fetus inside her. Feeling very interested, I follow the line that unites her soul to the terrestrial world, where I find the child being delivered to Semele's sister by Hermes. But when I pay a little more attention to the child, I notice that almost all the threads connect it to the mother. Except the String of Heart, which I don't need to follow to know how far it goes.

_ There is only one answer. _

_ Lady Persephone. _


	3. Act 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Lady Persephone ..." I start to say, but she interrupts me with a kiss on my lips.  
> "Take me to your Realm." She asks me, in a whisper. "Make me your queen."  
> That makes me very surprised.   
> I think ... that she decided on her own what I could do for her. And if she really wants it, I will do it with pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For YOI Soulmate Week day three ~ Touch.  
> Prompt: Sex (implied)
> 
> I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai). Check it for news about me and spoilers for my fics and arts.

When the baby named Dionísio falls asleep, I approach him and touch him lightly on the face.

"You are 'his' son. And to 'him' I will take revenge in the name of Lady Persephone. I will leave with you half of my soul, which will be awakened at the right time. You are being forced to live as a girl, but that it will be over when you go to Olympus, take over one of the thrones. I will have access to your body, your mind and your memories, and you will have access to mine. Do what I ask and I promise by the river Styx that I will take your mother from Tartarus soon. " 

**~ x ~**

_ Bright lights scare away the darkness of the night _

_ In this world that we live our daily lives  _

_ Warm, gentle and warm lights _

_ Make me smile, because they remind me of you _

_ For a little while I miss you _

_ I become a lonely person  _

_ But soon passes because I know one day _

_ certainly we will find each other _

_ bright lights give me comfort and joy _

_ because they remind me of the brightness _

_ from your smile I keep in the heart _

_ smile your giving me strength to go on _

_ I know where you are in that Right now _

_ You remember me, you think of me _

_ Just as I am now doing _

_ My heart insists on saying yes _

_ I know I promised to be strong until the end _

_ But I know you forgive these tears _

_ That fall when there are no more lights _

_ It's okay, I'll move on. _

**~ x ~**

One of the things I notice, during Dionysus' presence in Olympus, is that, like me, Lady Persephone is a lonely person, even though she is wanted by gods like Ares, Apollo and even Hermes himself.

During all the times that Lady Persephone participates in celebrations, I watch how she behaves. I notice how she smiles, how she speaks, how she moves among the other gods.

And I, like Dionysus, pretend to be celebrating with the other gods. I feel sad for her every time I realize how much more she is trying harder to be there.

**~ x ~**

"Lady Persephone. If you had any wish at this point, what would it be?" I ask, making her look at me in surprise before smiling sadly.

"Unfortunately, no one can help me." She replies, moving away from me.

**...**

As the party continues, I decide to rest for a while and isolate myself from the other gods. But, unfortunately, the balcony that I had decided to go to is already being occupied by ...

"Lady Persephone?" I ask, wide-eyed. "Please forgive me. I didn't know you were around."

"Dionysus ..." She starts to say, but suddenly stops.

I tilt my face, letting out a long breath. Instinctively, I touch my Invisibility Elm and decide to put it on her face, making her invisible.

"What…?" I listen, but I turn on my back, moving away from her quickly and heading towards the exit of the Pantheon.

Arriving in my carriage, I take off the white clothes I am wearing and, when I open the door, I go in and lie down on the couch, feeling very tired from having to put up with a lighted environment, full of gods talking and shouting, instead of real Dionysus. I close my eyes, feeling the carriage start to move towards the underworld, when I feel a pair of delicate hands touch my chest.

"Dionysus." I listen, I am surprised to see Lady Persephone start touching my face with both hands. "No. You are Lord Hades."

I freeze because I never expected that she could have followed me. But then, to my surprise, she undresses and lies down on top of me, touching my face again.

"Lady Persephone ..." I start to say, but she interrupts me with a kiss on my lips.

"Take me to your Realm." She asks me, in a whisper. "Make me your queen."

That makes me very surprised. 

_ I think ... that she decided on her own what I could do for her. And if she really wants it, I will do it with pleasure. _

"Are you sure, Lady Persephone?" I ask, sliding my fingers across her face.

"Yes, Lord Hades." She says, kissing me again. "Make me yours."

_ And who am I to deny her that? _

**…**

During the whole journey, she and I had sex inside the carriage, where I connect my Silver String of Magic and my Red String of Fate on her. For the first time in my life, I feel my body enveloping itself in a different, pure heat, which is mirrored in the heat that emanates from her body when it is penetrated by me and the sounds of our groans mix with that of two bodies connecting intensely.

~ x ~

_ Being able to be able to hold your delicate hand  _

_ Being able to receive your warmth in this cold, dark weather _

_ I feel calmer and more serene knowing _

_ That you will be here by my side forever _

_ To be able to embrace your body  _

_ Being able to receive the warmth I need to live _

_ I feel more peaceful and carefree _

_ Cause you will be with me for whatever comes and _

_ I believe you don't know how happy I am  _

_ To have found you when I most needed  _

_ Your simple and perfect magic words  _

_ To be able to kiss your delicate mouth  _

_ To be able to receive this feeling that unites us _

_ In a way that makes me more confident _

_ Because I know you feel the same way for me _

_ I believe you cannot imagine how happy I am _

_ Just to see you, hear you, touch you without fear _

_ No there is nothing better than a unique feeling _

_ Able to unite us for all eternity _

**~ x ~**

When we get to the underworld, I make a point of covering it with my cloak and carrying it in my arms inside my palace, ignoring the stares of the entities there and opening a smile to see her caressing Cerberus' heads without fear, and laughing when I am forced to pat his third head, but I end up being the target of a growl from that head soon after.

I continue carrying her to my throne room, sitting on it with her in my lap and noticing how much she looks curiously everywhere. I feel that next to her, everything will be fine, but something prevents me from offering her food from the underworld, something I decide to keep hidden in the chamber of the highest tower. I make her focus on me until I feel her body relax in my arms and fall asleep. 

I admire her face, and I wonder if I made the right choice to give her my destiny by connecting my Strings to her. 

_ But I don't regret doing that.  _

_ Our destinies, united by a peculiar magic. The magic that connects two identical souls. _

**...**

As expected, it doesn't take long for someone to notice the disappearance of Lady Persephone spreading to the other gods. This is what I notice when Hermes comes up nervously commenting on it and freezes when he looks at me on the throne with my queen sleeping in my arms.

"Lord Hades?" He asks, raising his finger and pointing at the Goddess of Spring. "Why is Lady Persephone here?"

"I kidnapped her." I say, lifting strands of her long silver hair and bringing it to my lips. "I chose her to be my queen."

Hermes looks at me in shock, and I see him take a deep breath, clearly watching us with a broken heart.

"Are Lord Zeus and Lady Demeter actually aware of this?" He asks, but I shrug.

"I think not." I reply, opening a smile for him. 

Surprised, I see him leave my palace with his shoulders slumped. 

**...**

I leave her sleeping in my rooms, determined to exchange a few words with my brother Zeus. 

"Hermes. Come with me." I say, when my chariot stops near the Messenger of the Gods. 

"What?" He asks, terrified "What do you think you're doing?"

"I want to communicate to my brother about my union with Lady Persephone." I declare, watching him swallow and join me.

**…**

"Hades? What do you think you're doing here?" Zeus, whose face is flushed from the drinks he had, asks me.

"I came to see you about something very important." I say, tilting my face at him as I watch that most of the other gods are sleeping soundly. "How nice. It seems I arrived later for the big celebration."

"What do you want, Hades?" I hear my brother ask me sharply and I smile at him innocently.

"I want to take Lady Persephone as my wife." I declare, noticing that he is furious immediately.

"Do you really think our sister Demeter would accept that her dear daughter was taken by someone like you ?!" He exclaims, as if that would make me afraid of him. "It is obvious that the answer is no!"

Slowly, the gods begin to wake up to his screams and start looking at us in surprise.

"Really?" I ask, letting out a long breath. "And does she happen to know that you not only forced yourself on her, but you also made her pregnant, my dear brother?"

I notice, with pleasure, that his face gets paler and paler as he looks at me with wide eyes 

"How dare you, you bastard!" He exclaims, rising from his chair and staggering towards me.

"Besides, I would love to hear the story of the cruel death of Zagreus, the son of Lady Persephone and how he ended up in the belly of a human you seduced." I comment, watching Hermes and Athena look at each other nervously and my sister Hera raise an eyebrow in my direction.

"How do you know all that!" Zeus exclaims, much to the shock of the other gods.

"Ah, don't worry." I say, deciding at that moment to end everything here and return to my kingdom, where my goddess awaits me. "Lady Persephone is already mine, so if you will excuse me, I need to return to my Realm, where My Goddess awaits me.”

" YOU… WHAT? !! "It is the last thing I hear when I put on my elm, becoming invisible for everyone there.


	4. Act 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I love you, my Persephone." I say, sliding my hand through her hair and kissing her on the forehead.  
> To my surprise, I see her smile shyly and open her eyes.   
> "I love you too, my Lord." She says, touching my hand and bringing it to her face, kissing it while she doesn't take her eyes off mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For YOI Soulmate Week day one ~ Emotion.  
> Prompt: Love.
> 
> I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai). Check it for news about me and spoilers for my fics and arts.

_ "How do you know all this!" Zeus exclaims, to the shock of the other gods. _

_ "Ah, don't worry." I mean, deciding at that moment to end everything here and return to my kingdom, where my goddess awaits me. "Lady Persephone is already mine, so if you will excuse me, I need to return to my Kingdom, where My Goddess awaits me. _

_ "YOU WHAT?!!" It is the last thing I hear when I put on my helmet, being invisible to everyone present. _

But it is at that moment that I notice the absence of my sister Demeter, mother of my Persephone, which makes me anxious.

_ My Persephone... _

I feel my face flush as I think about it and, leaving the Pantheon behind again, I return to my world and into the arms of my goddess, who was still fast asleep.

And it is so, lying comfortably with her in my arms, that I realize with surprise what I feel for her. 

_ Love. _

_ Curiously, Eros' arrow wasn’t necessary. _

"I love you, my Persephone." I say, sliding my hand through her hair and kissing her on the forehead.

To my surprise, I see her smile shyly and open her eyes. 

"I love you too, my Lord." She says, touching my hand and bringing it to her face, kissing it while she doesn't take her eyes off mine. 

"Hades, please." I feel my heart pounding for her, and I place my hand on her neck. "Just call me Hades."

I see her open a shy smile, and nod with her head.

"So I ask you to do the same for me." She says, approaching me. "My Hades."

"Yours." I blurted out, before we kissed again. "Forever."

_ I swear by the River Styx. I swear to love, respect, care and never abandon you. _

**~ x ~**

"My queen, do you wish to have a throne all to yourself?" I ask, walking hand in hand with her to the Throne Hall.

"Hmm." I listen, raising my eyebrow when I sit down. "But I have my throne, My Hades."

She says, sitting on my lap and touching my chest.

"That is true, My Persephone." I say, laughing. 

And so, I start to do my duties as sovereign of that place, even if my hands did not stop touching her waist, her legs, or her hair. I feel her relax and lay her head on my shoulder, while watching the judgment of souls.

Obviously, I ignore the shocked looks of everyone there when they see Lady Persephone in my lap. The same happens when we finally receive a visit from My sister Demeter - goddess of harvest and agriculture - who, to my surprise, is accompanied by Hecate.

"My dear sister Demeter." I say, feeling Persephone start to shake in my arms.

"Give my daughter back, you monster!" She exclaims, making me frown.

"My lord." Hécate says, making me look coldly. “Lady Demeter has been looking for her daughter since the day of the banquet and was stopped by Arethusa - Nymph of Artemis' procession -, who told her what had happened. That the Lord had kidnapped Lady Persephone. ”

"No!" Persephone exclaims, startling me. “Hades didn't kidnap me! I chose to come with him and become his queen! ”

"Persephone!" 

I, who was already thinking about how to solve this, let out a big sigh.

"Persephone." I say, looking into her eyes seriously. "Do you want to return and be with your mother?"

"But ..." She starts, looking at me in surprise.

"Do you want to?" I ask, watching her give me a slight nod. "So ..."

"But I also want to be with you!" She interrupts me, hugging me. 

It makes me smile for her.

"I understand. But you must be getting hungry. ” 

"Not really. I woke up hours ago and when I didn't find you, I found a pomegranate and sucked six seeds, so ... ”

“ You what?!” Hecate and I screamed at the same time, scaring her.

"Hades ..." Demeter starts to say, but I interrupt her.

"Six months." I declare, to the surprise of the three women present there. “For six months, you must spend with me here in the underworld as my queen. The other six, with their mother on Olympus as the Goddess of Spring. Now you must return to Olympus with your mother. ”

"But what about you?" She asks, looking at me in surprise.

"I'll be fine." I lie, kissing her on the forehead.

"Hades." I look at Demeter, who no longer looks at me angrily. "You love her?"

"Yes."

_ More than my own existence. _

**~ x ~**

_ The distance that separates us is huge _

_ The days go by, I miss you _

_ I want to be with you right now _

_ Even though I can't, I want to see you _

_ I wonder if it's okay _

_ I'm just praying for you all the time _

_ I miss you, I love you _

_ I'm here, waiting for your return _

_ I will always love you _

_ No matter where you are now _

_ My heart has only one owner _

_ He's all yours, my sweet love _

_ No tears or loneliness _

_ I'm waiting the day when I can _

_ finally hug you and tell you, I love you _

_ With this smile of mine that you adore _

_ I will always love you _

_ No matter where you are now _

_ No tears or loneliness _

_ My heart has only one owner _

_ You, my sweet love _

**~ x ~**

I never thought I would miss her so much. Even though I know she is connected to me and the Underworld. So I decided to continue pretending to be Dionysus on Olympus, but before that, I need to do what I promised the real Dionysus.

The transfer of the soul of Semele from Tartarus to Campos Elíseos. 

I go to the place where I had found her soul and I take her in my arms, going to the courtroom. My presence there, carrying a soul, frightens the three judges, who have just sent a soul to Tartarus.

"Lord Hades?" Minos asks, standing up.

"I order them to open the gates of the Champs Elysees to the soul of Semele, mother of Dionysus, who was condemned to Tartarus for having betrayed her husband and become pregnant." I say, in an authoritative voice. "I confirmed that it was my brother Zeus who seduced her and forced her to carry Dionysus, who was the boy Zagreus, son of Persephone and Zeus."

"What…"

"I already confirmed that my brother forced himself on her and that the baby was killed by Titans at the behest of My sister Hera." I say, going through them and going to the gate, which opens for me. 

The moment I walk through the gate with Semele in my arms, her dirty and impure soul changes to that of a beautiful woman, who opens her eyes and looks around in surprise.

"Semele. I promised your son that I would give you the right judgment after I got what I wanted. I am pleased to report that you will be spending time here in the Champs Elysees until you are ready to reincarnate, something that will be presented to your son as a reward and also as a means of apologizing on behalf of my brother. "

"You are very kind, Lord Hades. Too bad your image is hated in the kingdom of the earth." She says, and I put her down.

"I don't mind being hated by everyone, if I know that whoever really loves me will be by my side for all eternity." I say, taking two steps back. 

"Whoever loves him is someone very lucky." She comments, laughing and walking away from me.

"It’s me who is very lucky to have someone like Persephone as my queen." I say, opening a sad smile and returning to my palace.

**~ x ~**

"Lord Hades." I listen, as I enter Dionysus' chambers carrying the soul of Ariadne, his beloved. 

"Hello, Dionysus." I say, opening a smile for him. "You already know why I'm here, don't you?"

"Yes." He says, appearing in my presence with a glass of wine in hand. "I am grateful for giving my mother the right judgment and bringing to me my Ariadne."

"I keep my promises." That's what I say, making you laugh.

"Hmm." He nods, taking a sip of the wine. "What did you say about my mother's soul reincarnating as my daughter… no. You are going to do this for us."

I smile, not needing to say anything more to him.

"Thank you very much, Lord Hades." He says, bowing to me. "Now, make my last wish come true."

I go over to him and touch him in the face, admiring the fact that he is someone completely identical to me and no one has noticed this similarity.

"If I do this to you, you will cease to be an Olympian god." I warn him, looking at him seriously.

"I'm sure." He says, touching my hand. "Make me human. Make me live beside my beloved."

And I remove the Lines from his chest, pulling out mine first, which are sucked into my body. I then pull out the Silver Magic Line from him, making him no longer a god. I then connect his Red Line of Destiny to Ariane's soul, watching the other lines emerge from it and thus resurrecting her.

"Be happy, my dear friend." I say, absorbing his silver thread and leaving them alone. 

**~ x ~**

"Lord Zeus." I say, interrupting his discussion with Persephone by handing him a cup of wine. "Don't you think it's enough already?"

"We will talk later." Zeus says, taking the cup from my hand and moving away from us.

I look at Lady Persephone, smiling when she sees me with surprise.

"You are ..." She starts to say but I interrupt her by holding out to her the other cup of wine I hold.

"I promise I will tell you everything, but not now." I say, watching her nod her head.

And out of the sight of the other gods, my right hand finds her left one.


	5. Act 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the things I never thought would happen was to see my Persephone jealous. And it didn't happen just once. Not two.
> 
> It was three times!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For YOI Soulmate Week day five ~ Communication.  
> Prompt: Jealousy
> 
> I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai). Check it for news about me and spoilers for my fics and arts.

“Dionysus, son of Zeus and the mortal Semele, was born in an unusual way even for me.” I start to explain to Persephone, stopping to take a deep breath. "But before he was born as Dionysus, he was a child named Zagreu."

I see her drop the cup, which was empty, and turn pale.

“My love, forgive me for not telling you that I knew about him. But I only started to discover the truth when I found Semele's soul in Tartarus long after I first met you. She was there after being accused of seducing Zeus and betraying her husband, but in fact she is the one who was seduced and then deceived by Hera. I found out what happened and decided to use Dionysus’s presence on Olympus to keep an eye on you and Zeus.” I explain, hugging her when she starts to cry.

“I used something that only I can do, and with that, I made Dionysus grow up with an appearance similar to mine, but with a completely different personality. After our union, I sent Semele's soul to the Champs Elysées and made Dionysus human, making him now able to live beside his beloved, whom I had reincarnated. ”

"What happened to her?" Persephone asks, looking at me seriously.

“Before falling in love with Dionysus, Ariadne - princess of Crete, daughter of King Minos and Queen Pasiphae - fell in love with Theseus. Theseus was sent to Crete voluntarily as a sacrifice to the minotaur that inhabited the labyrinth built by Daedalus and so well designed that anyone who ventured through it would no longer be able to leave. And then, it would be devoured by Minotaur. Theseus decided to face the monster and went to the renowned Oracle of Delphi to find out if he would be victorious. The oracle told him that he should be helped by love to overcome the minotaur. Ariadne, the daughter of King Minos, told her that she would help him if he took her to Athens so that she could marry him. Theseus recognized the only chance of victory there and accepted. Ariadne then gave him a sword and a woolen thread, so that he could find his way back, and from this thread he would be holding one end. Theseus emerged victorious and departed back to his land with Ariadne, although his love for her was not the same as hers for him. On the way back from victory, they passed the island of Naxos, then governed by Smerdius, son of Naxos. The inhabitants of Naxos received Theseus and his companions as guests, but at night. Theseus leaves without Ariadne. ”

I watch her listen to me intently and, with a sad smile on her face, I touch her silver hair.

“Ariadne despairs when she wakes up alone. The goddess of love, Aphrodite, upon realizing her despair, pities Ariadne and promises her an immortal lover, instead of the ungrateful mortal who had deceived her. Finding Ariadne in despair, the inconsolable Dionysus immediately consoles her and then takes her as his wife, giving her a beautiful golden crown as a wedding gift, studded with precious stones, which, at her request, he throws into the sky when Ariadne dies. Ariadne remained faithful to Dionysus and yet she mysteriously hanged herself from a tree. ”

"Oh no." She comments sadly.

“As I said, they are now alive and together as mortals. And I can now replace him at Olympus, something I intend to do while you're here. That way I can continue to be by your side even though I don't need to be in the Underworld. ” I say, being hugged by her excitedly.

"Forgive me for not telling you about Zagreus..." She starts, but I interrupt her with my finger on her lips.

“You have nothing to ask for my forgiveness, My Queen. Please remember that my love for you is greater than anything. ”

She smiles at me and kisses me, sitting on my lap.

**~ x ~**

_ I believe I can be a person _

_ Much better than I am today, yes _

_ All because I have you by my side _

_ My guardian angel, my dear love _

_ Do you believe that I am perfect  _

_ Just the way I am, just being myself _

_ It makes me very happy at the same time _

_ That makes me want to be better, just for you _

_ You taught me not give up anything _

_ To always fight for my own dreams _

_ I love you, more than you know _

_ I love you, my one and only true love _

_ I don't even want to imagine what it would be like to live _

_ Without you to be with me, by my side _

_ Only you make my life perfect _

_ And there is nothing that can change any of this _

_ Only you can fill my heart _

_ Only you can truly love me _

_ Only you… _

_ I love you, my one true love _

~ x ~

I find out from Persephone that my brother Poseidon forced himself on her mother, my sister Demeter, when she was looking for her daughter, and that because of that, she got pregnant and had two children. Despina, now considered the goddess of winter and Arion, a horse with blue manes, who had the power to speak and see the future.

I wonder if this could not have been avoided, and I am sorry for my sister, who also did not deserve to go through that kind of thing.

**...**

One of the things I never thought would happen was to see my Persephone jealous. And it didn't happen just once. Not two.

_ It was three times! _

The first involves Minta, a nymph who lived on the Cocytus River. 

According to my Persephone, she claimed to be my lover - something I swear never to have happened - and that, seeking to recover her lover - _Say_ _what?!_ \- began to boast, saying she is more beautiful than Persephone.

_ How dare she ...! _

And my Persephone, taken by jealousy, turned the nymph into a plant, destined to vegetate, at the entrance to the kingdom of the dead. 

The second and with Leuce, the most beautiful of the nymphs and the daughter of the Titan Ocean, and whom I believed I could become a good servant for my Persephone, but My Queen turned her into a plant and after realizing she was wrong again, she asked me to take the plant to the Champs Elysées.

The third, for my headache, was none other than Persephone's younger sister. But this one I was the one who cursed her, making it not only her name dreaded, but also related to winter phenomena such as frosts and causing destruction and freezing in everything winter touches, including the waters that belonged to his kingdom.

When asked by My Queen, I just say,

"She can destroy what you and your mother love so much, but that means that when Winter passes, Spring will have an even more special meaning." 

And when I showed that I told the truth, she accepted the situation more cheerfully, challenging her younger sister with her flowers every year.

Since then, Persephone has not had these crises anymore.

**~ x ~**

Who knew I would have Theseus, Athenian hero and Ariadne's ex in my presence. He, accompanied by the mortal Pirithous - son of Ixion, King of Thessaly, who had dared to outrage the gods, having therefore been condemned to be tied, having wraps by ropes, to a mill wheel, which a wind caused to turn forever in Tartarus -, they certainly didn't expect to find me there because of the shock faces they are both making.

"Can I help you?" I ask, sitting on my throne.

"Oh, no. We were just looking for Lady Persephone." Pirithous comments, quite nervous.

"Ah." I say, opening a wide smile. "My dear queen is currently resting after a delightful night of pleasure with me." 

I, realizing that they hide something, decide to play a game with them.

"Why don't you join me for a drink and a bite to eat?" I ask, pouring the liquid into two more glasses, before filling mine. "Help yourself, please."

They obey silently, each eating from the fruits in a bowl and taking a glass, drinking completely the wine served in them. After I pour them some more wine, I hear from Pirithous the real reason they are here.

"Shortly after my marriage, my wife Hippodamia died. After that, I promised to live in celibacy, unless I got a daughter of Zeus himself as a wife." It makes me feel a chill go through my body, as it means that my suspicions about them were correct. "I then made a pact with Theseus, also recently a widower, and we initially planned to kidnap Helen of Sparta, a child who was fortunate enough to be from Theseus, who because of that, should help find another wife for me."

"Persephone." I say, noting that Theseus falls asleep because of the wine.

"Yes! The beautiful Lady Persephone! That's why we're here." He says, hiccuping a lot.

"I understand." I say, closing my hands with the strength of their anger. 

With the two already unconscious, I decide that I should punish them both. I leave them on stones at the entrance to the underworld, from which they will be unable to move. When they wake up, they are faced with not only that but also with the appearance of the 3 Erínias - beings that have bat wings and serpent-shaped hair, Tisiphone (Punishment), Megaera (Rancor) and Alecto (Nameless), first creations me and My Queen and are charged with punishing crimes, especially blood crimes - and are thus forced to eternal punishment. 

_ A show that I insist on showing to my queen. _

_ Look at them. Aren't they cute? _

**...**

I said that the Erínias are our first creations, because recently, My Persephone gave birth to two girls. Melinoe - soon to become goddess of ghosts, funeral offerings and ceremonies - and Macaria - the future goddess of happy death.

_ I have five daughters with My Queen. And they are my pride as a father. _

And happy I am when my beloved announces that she is working on something that represents our union, but says that wants to surprise me. At first, I deduce that she means flowers and death, wondering what she meant by that, but I decided to wait for the surprise because I know she is working hard on it.


	6. Act 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love mortal humans.  
> Now that I have stopped to study each different people, I am finding the different names and characteristics they give us very interesting. For example: In Egypt, my name is Osiris; in Mesopotamia, Nergal; the Aztecs call me Mictlantecuhtli; for Buddhists and Hindus, I am Enma; The Cainites call me Mot; The Slavs call me Chernobog; to the Nordics, I am a woman called Hel...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For YOI Soulmate Week day six ~ Time.  
> Prompt: Special times
> 
> I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai). Check it for news about me and spoilers for my fics and arts.

_ I love mortal humans. _

Now that I have stopped to study each different people, I am finding the different names and characteristics they give us very interesting. For example: In Egypt, my name is Osiris; in Mesopotamia, Nergal; the Aztecs call me Mictlantecuhtli; for Buddhists and Hindus, I am Enma; The Cainites call me Mot; The Slavs call me Chernobog; to the Nordics, I am a woman called Hel...

It is interesting to see how each people celebrates death in different ways. The Greeks fear me, the Egyptians worship me and the Buddhists of the different kingdoms in Asia respect me. After all, from the beginning, death is the only certainty that mortals have throughout their lives. 

And that means that I, being the God of the Realm of the Dead, have power and influence everywhere. But even then, there are fools who are smart enough to deceive us or to be cruel to their people.

One of them is Ixion, whose son Pirithous is also being punished here for daring to kidnap my beloved wife, who was condemned to be tied, having wires by ropes, to a mill wheel, which a wind made forever spin.

Another is Sisyphus, former king of Corinth, who tried to win over the abduction of a girl by Zeus, but my brother decided to send Thanatos to look after him, but he ends up being chained by Sisyphus. Obviously, I was dissatisfied to know that my servant got chained because of my brother, who released him. Sisyphus, smartly, had ordered his wife not to do her funeral honors and since she could not remain in the world of the dead thus devoid of rituals, she asked the god of the underworld to come back to life and punish the woman, which was allowed, but in fact I killed him myself. Sisyphus was taken to Tartarus, where he was tasked with pushing a rock to the top of a hill; but, spending all day on this quest, when he rested at night the stone would roll back to the base of the mountain - so he had to start all over again, every day. 

He also had Tantalus, former king of Phrygia, and ruled with despotism and betrayal, even against his own son. Condemned to the most remote region of Tartarus, his punishment consisted of holding a large stone on his head and, taken by an immense thirst and hunger that he could not quench, he sought to alleviate by harvesting some of the fruits that sprouted above him; but the fruits were moving away when he was about to harvest them.

Finally, the Danaides, daughters of King Danaus, who were condemned for murdering their husbands, were punished for the work of carrying water to a point, using sieves, or perforated jars, so that the task was never accomplished.

My Queen and I watch them daily from the chamber window of the tallest tower in my palace, and she shows me how much pleasure these scenes cause her. It is moments like this that make me very happy, even though I know that soon she will have to leave the underworld because of the contract with My sister Demeter, her mother.

The time that is always marked in my heart.

**~ x ~**

**_Fifth Year of Persephone in the Underworld._ **

And then, behold, I hear the following story by Hermes.

Acrisius, king of Argos, had a daughter, Danae, but had no sons. When Acrisius asked the oracle how his daughter could have sons, the answer was that Danae would have a son who would kill him. Danae was locked in an underground bronze chamber and placed under guard, but she was seduced by Zeus. Acrisius, not believing that his daughter was pregnant with Zeus, placed her in a chest, which was thrown overboard. The basket arrived on the island of Seriphos, where it was found by a fisherman named Dictys, brother of King Polydectes, who take care of them.

Perseus became a great man, strong, ambitious, courageous, adventurous and protective of his mother. Polidectes, fearful that Perseus ambition would lead him to usurp the throne, proposed a tournament in which the winner would be the one who brought Medusa's head, Perseus' adventurous instinct did not let him refuse. Perseus, knowing his mother, said he would participate in the tournament, but did not say that he would face Medusa, for fear that she would stop him.

"So, what do you want from me?" I ask, frowning.

"Allow him to use your elm to face Medusa, Lord Hades." Hermes asks, surprising me. "I will give him my winged sandals and Athena, a shield so well polished, that like a mirror, you could see the reflection when looking at him."

"I don't think my elm would be needed." I say, looking at My Queen, who seems to be interested in the story. "Do you want to go watch, Persephone?"

"Yes." She answers me, her eyes shining.

_ So it's decided. _

"Wait, what?" Hermes asks, confused, before going after us.

**…**

“By the way, why did Athena want to get involved in this?” I ask Hermes, when we are already inside my carriage.

“In fact, Medusa was originally a beautiful maiden, who worked as a priestess in the temple of Athena and desired by many mortal and immortal suitors. Her beauty was so great that she came to believe that she was more beautiful than the goddess Athena and begun to boast about it. One day she broke the vow of chastity she had made to become Athena's priestess, sleeping with the Lord of the Seas, Lord Poseidon, and after that, when Medusa returned to the goddess's temple pretending nothing had happened, the enraged goddess transformed the beautiful hair that she was so proud of in snakes and left her face so horrible to behold that the mere sight of him would transform everyone who looked at him in stone. ” Hermes explains, making me tilt my face in reflection.

**…**

_ It happened very fast. _

Perseus, guided by the reflection in the shield, without looking directly at Medusa, defeated it by cutting off his head, which he offered to the goddess Athena. Medusa's other two sisters, Stheno and Euryale, pursue Perseus, but My Queen throws him my elm, which makes him invisible. To the surprise of many, the winged horse Pegasus and the giant Crisaor emerged from Medusa's womb but I prevent their death.

And, leaving the task of returning with My Elm to Hermes, my queen and I returned home.

**~ x ~**

**_Eighth Year of Persephone in the Underworld._ **

The only other living people who ventured into the Underworld were also heroes: Odysseus, Aeneas (accompanied by Sibyl), Psyche, Achilles and Orpheus.

Orpheus, another son of Apollo, who had won a lyre from his father and played it with such perfection and charm that even the stones were moved. Having married Eurydice, they were happi, but one day, Aristaeus saw and pursued Eurydice, who stepped on a viper, was bitten, and died instantly. 

Orpheus descends to Underworld and when facing us in my throne, his music softened mine and Persephone hearts, his singing so sweet that even the Erinyes wept; Tantalus forgets his thirst; the vulture ceases to attack Prometheus's liver; Sisyphus stopped rolling the stone across the mountain, sitting on it to listen; the Danaides stopped collecting water with sieves and Ixion stops spinning his wheel.

This moves us and I grant him the desire to bring his beloved wife back to life, with the proviso that he does not look at her until they leave my domain, which ends up happening by accident, and Eurydice dying a second time. At that moment I decided to take Orpheus's magic and lyre to myself, and in return, both become mere mortals.

**~ x ~**

_ “The spring flowers dance with the wind _

_ At the sound of my love song for you _

_ With all my heart full of feelings _

_ So that the words can give their message _

_ The tomorrow that I will experience little by little _

_ I wish you were in it with me forever _

_ And slowly we will build our futures _

_ It's a wish that I want to be fulfilled _

_ I love you, and I believe you feel the same _

_ By the way you look at me, by the smile on _

_ This face that is very precious to me in this life _

_ She tell me that feeling is special _

_ I want to be your only soul mate _

_ I want to be your only special person _

_ Do you allow me to be with you until the end? _

_ I want to make you happy just by being with me _

_ The tomorrow that I will experience little by little _

_ I wish that you will be in it with me forever _

_ And slowly we will build our future together _

_ It is a wish that would make me happy if it happened _

_ The tomorrow that I want to witness yours side _

_ I want to make you magical, special, perfect _

_ So that each day I will be able to love you more _

_ Will you allow me to be with you until the end?” _

**~ x ~**

And to finish, we have Heracles. He is the bastard who dared to hurt me, before I met My Queen. But, well. That’s in the past.

Heracles is bastard son of Zeus with Alcmena, daughter of the king of Argos, was hated from birth by Hera, wife of Zeus, since he was more a fruit of Zeus' infidelity and to appease his wife's wrath, Zeus baptized the boy of Heracles, this is "Glory of Hera". Heracles was a demigod, had human and divine attributes, endowed with an extraordinary strength became famous and famous for his acts of bravery and intelligence, however his existence continued to ignite Hera's wrath that drove him crazy, causing him to murder his wife Megara and their own children, believing that he was killing his enemies. 

In order to obtain the atonement, Hercules was tried by the king of Mycenae, Euristeu, who determined twelve works that he thought impossible to be done. 

  1. Slay the Nemean Lion



Heracles defeated a lion that was attacking the city of Nemea with his bare hands. After he succeeded he wore the skin as a cloak to demonstrate his power over the opponent he had defeated.

  1. Slay the nine-headed Lernaean Hydra



A fire-breathing monster with multiple serpent heads that when one head was cut off, two would grow in its place. It lived in a swamp near Lerna. Hera had sent it in hope it would destroy Heracles' home city because she thought it was invincible. With help from his nephew Iolaus, he defeated the monster and dipped his arrows in its poisoned blood, thus envenomizing them.

  1. Capture the Golden Hind of Artemis



Not to kill, but to catch, this monster. A different, but still difficult, task for a hero. It cost time but, having chased it for a year, Heracles wore out the Hind and presented it alive to Eurystheus.

  1. Capture the Erymanthian Boar



A fearsome marauding boar on the loose. Eurystheus set Heracles the Labour of catching it, and bringing it to Mycenae. Again, a time-consuming task, but the tireless hero found the beast, captured it, and brought it to its final spot. Patience is the heroic quality in the third and fourth Labours.

  1. Clean the Augean stables in a single day



The Augean stables were the home of 3,000 cattle with poisoned faeces which Augeas had been given by his father Helios. Heracles was given the near impossible task of cleaning the stables of the diseased faeces. He accomplished it by digging ditches on both sides of the stables, moving them into the ditches, and then diverting the rivers Alpheios and Peneios to wash the ditches clean.

  1. Slay the Stymphalian Birds



These aggressive man-eating birds were terrorizing a forest near Lake Stymphalia in northern Arcadia. Heracles scared them with a rattle given to him by Athena, to frighten them into flight away from the forest, allowing him to shoot many of them with his bow and arrow and bring back this proof of his success to Eurystheus.

  1. Capture the Cretan Bull



The harmful bull, father of the Minotaur, was laying waste to the lands round Knossos on Crete. It embodied the rage of Poseidon at having his gift (the Bull) to Minos diverted from the intention to sacrifice it to himself. Heracles captured it, and carried it on his shoulders to Eurystheus in Tiryns. Eurystheus released it, when it wandered to Marathon which it then terrorized, until killed by Theseus.

  1. Steal the Mares of Diomedes



Stealing the horses from Diomedes' stables that had been trained by their owner to feed on human flesh was his next challenge. Heracles' task was to capture them and hand them over to Eurystheus. He accomplished this task by feeding King Diomedes to the animals before binding their mouths shut.

  1. Obtain the girdle of Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons



Hippolyta was an Amazon queen and she had a girdle given to her by her father. Heracles had to retrieve the girdle and return it to Eurystheus. He and his band of companions received a rough welcome because, ordered by Hera, the Amazons were supposed to attack them; however, against all odds, Heracles completed the task and secured the girdle for Eurystheus.

  1. Obtain the cattle of the monster Geryon



The next challenge was to capture the herd guarded by a two-headed dog called Orthrus, the herdsman Erytion and the owner, Geryon; a giant with three heads and six arms. He killed the first two with his club and the third with a poisoned arrow. Heracles then herded the cattle and, with difficulty, took them to Eurytheus.

  1. Steal the golden apples of the Hesperides



These sacred fruits were protected by Hera who had set Ladon, a fearsome hundred-headed dragon as the guardian. Heracles had to first find where the garden was; he asked Nereus for help. He came across Prometheus on his journey. Heracles shot the eagle eating at his liver, and in return he helped Heracles with knowledge that his brother would know where the garden was. His brother Atlas offered him help with the apples if he would hold up the heavens while he was gone. Atlas tricked him and did not return. Heracles returned the trickery and managed to get Atlas taking the burden of the heavens once again, and returned the apples to Mycenae.

  1. Capture and bring back Cerberus



The last of the Twelve Works, says he needs to go to the world of the dead to apprehend the monstrous dog Cerberus, in charge of preventing the living from entering that kingdom and leaving there, except by order of their King, the hero counts on the help of Hermes and Athena, so as not to miss the course and clear the darkness, respectively, by order of Zeus.

In this task, Hercules demonstrates his human character, taking pity on some of the prisoners who were there, and seeks to help them in their suffering. Among these were Pirithous and Theseus, still alive. Finally, arriving in my presence, the hero asks that he be allowed to take Cerberus to the presence of his cousin Euristeu, who had given him the almost impossible tasks. I agree, as long as he did not use any of his weapons, using only the cover made of the Lion of Nemea.

After completing the job, Cerberus was returned to the underworld.


	7. Last Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had felt something strange days before.   
> It is as if a spell is disturbing my connection to her.  
> Obviously, I went to the Pantheon, looking for my Queen.  
> And I found her.   
> On her knees, declaring that she loves another man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For YOI Soulmate Week day seven ~ Free.  
> Prompt: Hanahaki.
> 
> I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai). Check it for news about me and spoilers for my fics and arts.

_ Flowers. _

After years of waiting, My queen gives me flowers.

_ Flowers linked to the love she feels for me _

_ Flowers that symbolize feelings between soulmates. _

_ Flowers that kill those who don't have the right love. _

Hanahaki, I call them.

_ Hanahaki… _

And then, the moment came that I feared the most.

After the end of the six months, Persephone did not return to the underworld.

**~x~**

_ I had felt something strange days before.  _

It is as if a spell is disturbing my connection to her.

Obviously, I went to the Pantheon, looking for my Queen.

_ And I found her.  _

On her knees, declaring that she loves another man.

That's when I feel my heart break and I make an important decision.

"I free you, Persephone." I say, going to her and touching her on the back, removing my lines from her.

She freezes when she feels my touch and looks at me in shock, clearly not expecting to see me there. And then, I turn away from her, ignoring the exact moment when she starts coughing.

Back in the underworld, I lock myself in my tower and finally, I start to cry.

**~ x ~**

_ Here I am, afraid to tell you _

_ These sweet words, which my heart denies _

_ Every night, in my dreams, I try to tell you _

_ 'Come back to me! Don't leave me alone! ' _

_ Yes I know. _

_ Now you like someone else _

_ How would I like to be happy, by your side _

_ How would I like to smell you, again _

_ How would I like to sit next to you, and kiss you forever _

_ But ... Now it's no longer ... _

_ Here I am, lonely and suffering _

_ I'm sorry, I'm just imposing myself on you _

_ Now my heart is more than broken _

_ It's enveloped in intense darkness. _

_ Yes, I know _

_ I can't forget you _

_ So, there's nothing left to take me back. _

_ How I would like to be happy, by your side _

_ How I would like to smell you, once again _

_ How I would like to sit next to you, and kiss you forever _

_ But... Now it's no longer possible... _

**~ x ~**

What I didn't expect was to wake up with the whole place shaking. From that window, I see powerful rays falling from the skies across the underworld and water hitting hard the walls who surrounded it.

_ What does Zeus and Poseidon think they are doing? _

And then, to my surprise, I see a strong flash in the air. I feel Cerberus envelop me and protect me from intense attacks, when I realize that the worlds are colliding and destroying everything. I panic and immediately use one last spell, before it's too late. 

_ All beings with divine powers must reincarnate as mortals, with their magical powers.  _

The only thing I didn't count on was that almost all the memories of the gods and all of memories about Persephone herself were erased.

_ Forgotten. _

I don't remember what happened after it. When I wake up, I find myself in the presence of Dionysus, Ariadne and Semele.

"Oh, you woke up." I listen and look at Dionysus. “Welcome to the Katsuki family, Lord Hades. My name is Toshiya, these are my wife Hiroko and my daughter, Mari. ”

"Where I am?" I ask, looking around completely confused.

"We are in Hizen, Japan." Ariadne ... no, Hiroko says. “We met you at the entrance to our inn next to this cute puppy.

I then realize that a small dog is lying next to me, realizing that he is Cerberus.

“Rest, Lord Hades. Yuuri. ” I listen, already closing my eyes and succumbing to sleep.

**~ x ~**

_ 'Hades, discovering Persephone's betrayal, kills her mercilessly in front of the other gods. Thus, a bloody war between the gods of Olympus and the gods of Hades takes place, only ending when Zeus and Hades are the only ones still alive. Zeus then curses Hades, while being pierced by his bident, throwing him into the world of mortals so that he is forced to live forever while watching everyone... born and die. _

_ The end.' _

**…**

_ The end? _

This is just the beginning.


End file.
